Arthur's Daughter
by LunaKirkland
Summary: Arthur's daughter Alexis decides to disobey her father and go outside a play in the rain but papa Arthur disapproves. warning contains spanking


It was raining out and little Alexis Kirkland was bored. Alexis sighed and looked out the window she really wanted to go outside but it was raining. Arthur was getting ready for another pointless meeting he walked into the living room and saw Alexis looking out the window.

Alexis saw her Papa's reflection in the window she turned around and said "Papa I'm bored when will it stop raining?" Arthur sighed and picked her up and said " sweetheart you heard what the news said it won't stop until tomorrow okay, why don't you help me set up for the meeting love". Arthur set her down on the floor. Alexis looked at her Papa and said "Okay Papa will Uncle Alfred be here oh will Mr. Germany be here"? Arthur chuckled and said "yes love Alfred and Germany are both coming."Alexis she cheered there was a knock at the door and Arthur went to answer it. When he opened it was Alfred. Alfred looked at Arthur and said "yo Britain where's my niece."

Alexis heard her uncle's voice and when she saw him she ran to him and said "Uncle Alfred"! Alfred picked her up and tossed her in the air and said "Hello Lexie how are you"? Alexis laughed and said "fine" then she whispered in his ear "I got my first spanking uncle." Alfred looked at her and said "oh what for hm."? Alexis whispered "I didn't listen to Papa and he spanked my bare butt."

Alfred looks at Arthur and said to Alexis "well that must have hurt hu?" Alexis nodded and said "yeah it hurt bad." Alfred was about to reply when he heard Germany talking "Vell vhat do we have here"? Alexis looked up to where Germany was and jumped out of Alfred's arms and into Germany's. Alexis screamed "Mr. Germany"! Germany chuckled and took Alexis into his arms and said "hello little one how are you"? Alexis loved Germany and when he asked how she was she said "nothing I'm bored stupid rain."

Arthur heard that word and looked her and said "Young lady we do not say stupid do you hear me it's very inappropriate for you to say." Arthur scolded. Alexis frowned and said "I'm sorry Papa." Arthur took his daughter from Germany and said "I know love just don't say it again okay." Alexis nodded. Arthur set her down and turned to America and Germany and said "shall we gentlemen go into the meeting room and wait for the others?" Alfred and Germany nodded.

When everyone was here Alfred, Germany, Italy, France, Russia, Japan, China, and Canada. Arthur turned to Alexis and said " Now Alexis you may play here in the living room, your room, or the play room but, if I catch you outside little one I will spank you like I did when you didn't listen to me do you hear me love." Alexis said sadly "Yes Papa". With that Arthur kissed her on the head and walked away to his meeting. Alexis looked outside and sighed and said "stupid rain" and returned to her coloring then got an idea.

When she thought of it she stood up and went to see if anyone was coming and went to the closet and got her rain coat and rain boots on and went to open the door but she was too small to reach the doorknob so she used a chair so she could reach the doorknob. When she got it opened she stepped down and went laughed when a raindrop hit her nose. She splashed in all the puddles and caught raindrops on her tongue.

Arthur was having his meeting with the countries America was talking about global warming and the way he handles it, France was being France annoying Arthur and making him mad, Russia was scaring everyone as always, Germany was banging his head on the table while Italy was talking about pasta, Japan was talking about his new invention, china was being china, and Canada was still trying be noticed. With that he told the men "gentlemen I'll be right back I need to check on my daughter."

The men all nodded and continued talking as Arthur walked out into the living room and found no Alexis. He then checked the play room didn't find her then he checked her room but still didn't find her. He even checked the kitchen. Arthur started getting worried and ran into the meeting room and said "Germany and America I need your help I can't find Alexis".Germany and America helped England.

Alexis in the mean time was having a blast in the rain that she didn't see her Uncle Scotland who was late for the meeting and said "Young lass what are you doing outside it is pouring down rain and yer soaking wet"! Alexis looked up at him and said "oh hi Uncle Scottie ". Scotland grabbed her by the hand and took her inside where he saw England looking for something or someone. Scotland looked at England and said "oi Britain I think I found something that belongs to ye".

He said as he set Alexis in front of Arthur. Arthur looked at his daughter and didn't care that she was wet he hugged her but, then he took Alexis by the hand and sat on the couch and said "Alexis didn't I tell you that you couldn't go outside"!? Alexis cried and said "Papa I'm S-Sorry please don't spank me"! Arthur ignored her as he took her over his knee and flipped her skirt out-of-the-way and pulled her panties down and started spanking her hard saying "

Young lady I promised you a good bare bottom spanking and that is what you're getting and I don't care that your uncle Allister is here"! Allister just watched. Alexis was bawling and screaming "PAPA WAHHH STOP PLEASE WAHH OW UNCLE SCOTLAND IS WATCHING OW WAHH I'M SORRY PAPA"!

She screamed so loud that Germany and Alfred heard it and so did the other nations. They all watched as she got spanked. Arthur finished up and said "now you're going into that corner with that naughty red bottom on display and no rubbing do you hear me".

Alexis wanted to protest but didn't and went to her corner. Finally Arthur said "come here love" he held his arms open for her. Alexis ran into his arms and cried" Wahhh Papa I'm Sorry I won't disobey you again Wahhh!" Arthur fixed her clothes and rubbed her back comforting her. Germany smiled and said "Britain you are great with her." Arthur said "um thanks Germany I had a lot of help with that one."

He pointed to Alfred. Alfred blushed and said "ARTHUR"! Arthur and all the other laughed. Then Alexis fell asleep in his arms and said "well excuse me gentlemen I have to put her to bed." They all nodded and Arthur laid her down on her tummy and said "goodnight love I love you" and he kissed her on the head and left for his meeting.

The end


End file.
